Crimeaball
Crimeaball |image = Crimea-0.png|reality = Republic of Crimea|government = Republic|type = Turkic, Slavic|personality = Likes Russiaball and his friends|gender = Female|language = Russian (official) Ukrainian (official) Crimean Tatar (official)|capital = Simferopolball|religion = Orthodox, Islam|friends = Russiaball Belarusball Novorossiyaball Kazakhbrick Iranball Armeniaball Kyrgyzstanball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Stealer of Ukraineball's flag Thank you for Recognizing the Referendum Dudes That Recognize me as a part of Russia |enemies = Ukraineball EUball NATOball USAball|likes = Russiaball, Iranball, Nukes, Communism|hates = EU Sanctions, Ukraineball, USAball, NATOball, Capitalism|founded = 2014 facto|predecessor = Autonomous Republic of Crimeaball (under Ukraineball) facto|intospace = Yes|caption = Crimea in a usual day|nativename = Крим м'яч (Ukrainian) Крым мяч (Russian) Къырым/Qırım (Crimean Tatar)}} Crimeaball is a totally sexy disputed countryball in Eastern Europe who likes to hang out with Russia. She escaped Ukraine, when the latter was under risk of surprise birthday Anschluss from Russiaball's arch-nemesis, the Merkelreich. She is making good relationships with countries around her.is de facto part of [[Russiaball]] While she left Ukrainball for him it is unsure what she truly thinks of Russiaball. In some ways it seams she isn't to fond of Russiaball ether and joined anyway just to escape Ukrainball. This would explain why she at first tried to be her own country. Relationships Friends * Russiaball - Thank You for savings me from Ukraine. * Novorossiyaball - Is of separatist and Russian like I am. * Israelcube - Thanks for being neutral. * South Ossetiaball and Abkhaziaball - My Caucasian cousins and supporters. * Nagorno-Karabakhball and Transnistriaball - Other supporters. * Indiaball - Supports me and Russia, Curry strong!! * Bulgariaball - Thanks being of friendly to Russia and me.But why are you with NATO and EU * Iranball - Thank you for recognizing me as Russia and also being friendly to me and Russia. * Turkeyball - Best Friend also one of my brothers * Malaysiaball(complicated) - You hate both Russia and Ukraine for their crimes about your plane. I'm so sorry and Russia also sorry about your plane. IT WAS THAT STUPID UKRAINE SHOT PLANE DOWN IN DONETSK!Also one of your adorable state stealings Ukraineballs flag. I like to thank him up. * Perlisball - Thank you for stealing Ukraine's flag except you are upside down and so cute. * Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball - Sorry for your loss. He was a wise leader against that stupid Americans for wantings me to Ukraine. *Countries that Recognize me as Russia: ** Russiaball, of course ** Afghanistanball ** Angolaball ** Armeniaball ** Belarusball ** Boliviaball ** Burundiball ** Cambodiaball ** Chinaball ** Comorosball ** Cubaball ** Eritreaball ** Indiaball ** Iranball ** Kazakhbrick **Kyrgyzstanball ** Nicaraguaball ** North Koreaball ** Philippinesball ** Serbiaball ** South Africaball **South Sudanball ** Sudanball ** Syriaball ** Uzbekistanball ** Ugandaball ** Venezuelaball ** Zimbabweball Neutral * Franceball - She want us Eastern Slavs as rape victims of their psycho child Merkelreich, and only Russiaball can save us. Also never forget Crimean War. But now she realizes that we living much better than earlier when we lived with Ukraineball. * Crimean Tatars - They have been in our history for a long time but THEY WANT TO GO BACK TO UKRAINE!!!!!!! Enemies * Ukraineball - She is a wimp. (Also Nazi).AND YOU ARE NOT MY REAL MOTHER! * Germanyball - He wants the same that wants Franceball to make with us. * USAball - Merkelreich's uncle.Also places sanction but maybe he could end it. * NATOball - Evil imperialist who wants war with Russia. * EUball - STOP SANCTIONS!!!!!! RUSSIA STRONG!!!! REMOVE MERKELREICH FROM THE PREMISES!!!!!! Gallery Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Turkic Category:Islamball Category:Slavic Category:Russiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Crimeaball Category:Russia Allies Category:Russia allies Category:Vodka Category:Vodka Lover Category:Red Blue White Category:Russian lovers